


It just happened

by Hristothouli_isihos



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, alex is not a ghost either, michael is alive and well, this is not incest mkay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hristothouli_isihos/pseuds/Hristothouli_isihos
Summary: A lot can happen in a closet.





	It just happened

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A whisper in a Tornado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847295) by [keycoward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keycoward/pseuds/keycoward). 



> Because holy shit they were really good^^
> 
>  
> 
> fun fact: I found all the Adler notes when I played oxenfree soooo nobody is sacrificed yayy happy days

Somehow they ended up in up in the coat closet, kissing and grinding in the small space like there was no tomorrow, for definitely longer than 7 minutes.

Somehow, it felt so right, so good, the experience was just _amazing._

Somehow, it just happened.

All they remembered before that was everyone sitting in a circle on the rug of Alex's living room, all drunk and high and being usual stupid teenagers, not knowing what they were doing, not really caring about it either. Some kissing in the corner, some shotgunning beers. Some swaying to blasting music of rock bands and pop hits, some playing a friendly game of truth or dare. They weren't playing truth or slap, since nobody wanted to go home with a red or bruised face and then have to explain it to their parents the next morning.

Alex became another person that night.

"Ok, ok," the group hushed down. "Nona! Truth or dare?" Clarissa said drunkenly. The group of high schoolers giggled furiously. Nona snickered uncontrollably, almost spilling her drink all over Ren, who was sitting crisscrossed next to her, enjoying a joint and laughing out smoke. "Ha, truth. I know you _tooooo_ damn well, Clarissa, I ain't doin a dare from you."

Clarissa gave a sigh of defeat, but was still going to somewhat humiliate her anyway. The rest of the group laughed spasmodically, eager to hear what Clarissa had in store. "Take it easy now kids," Ren added. "Oh come on she doesn't bite." Michael responded. At least 5 people yelled at him, "Yes, she does!!" Causing the whole group to double over with laugher. Everyone knew what Clarissa was, a devil dressed like an angel.

Alex took a sip of her mojito that had a little bit too much mint in it, looking across the room at Jonas, who was sitting on the floor laid back against the couch, taking a gulp from his beer. He returned a look that said "this is really stupid." Alex responding with another look that said, "I know, right?"

They understood each other without even having to say anything.

"Ok...have you and ren..like..fucked yet?" She said, snickering furiously. Everybody was wheezing at this point. Ren and Nona just sat emotionless, both giving Clarissa a "really?" Kind of gesture. For once, Ren's laid back attitude turned serious and annoyed. Nona finally answered, "no, dummy, it's only been like, 2 months, we're not screwing around anytime soon." She said in an annoyed voice over all the laughter. Alex could tell by the look on his face that Ren had mentally given a sigh of relief, and Nona was blushing furiously, taking a sip from her beer to hide her face.

"Ok, ok, I'm picking..uh..Jonas!" Nona exclaimed, a smile spreading across her face. Everyone then settled down as their attention then turned to the boy in the beanie.

Jonas picked up a reputation pretty quick. The new, fresh-as-a-daisy, sweet and cool, cute and shy but funny and overall the kind that everyone wants to be best friends with. Alex was praying to God Clarissa wasn't going to go spill the beans about his days in juvie.

An evil smirk grew on Clarissa as well. Jonas suddenly grew uncomfortable. Now Alex was really paying attention. "Ugh, do I have to?" He said in a strained voice. Nona, along with a couple of other people including Alex replied, "aww come on's" and "yes! You do's".

"Ugh. Fine." "I'll be the brave one for once. Hit me with a dare." He said, sarcasm lingering in his voice.

"Ok! I dare you to fill up your whole glass with Beer and milk and down the whole thing." Nona said, thrilled. A couple people almost threw up. A cup Horse Jizz is sure to make anyone hurl out of a window. "Ugh. I'd rather drink bleach but whatever, lets do it." He said standing up surprisingly sober, and walked over to the small table with bottles of alcohol sprawled across.

"I feel bad for Jonas. He's already had, like four beers, Poor kid's gonna be puking out the window." Alex giggled, bringing the whole group to a snicker as Jonas poured himself a glass filled halfway with beer and then went to the fridge in the kitchen to pull out a carton of milk. "Hey Jonas, if you're gonna throw up, do it in Alex's room, I feel like getting her in trouble." Michael said in a slurred voice. Everyone laughed, especially Clarissa, hard tears had escaped her hard, sharp eyes. "Don't listen to him Jonas," Alex said back as Jonas walked back to his spot on the floor, regret and fear sprawled across his face.

"Ok! _Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug_!" Nona exclaimed, starting up the group, everyone chanting the same thing. With a chuckle, Jonas brought up his glass and gulped down the mix in a couple seconds, everyone chanting louder and louder as more beer and milk went down the hatch. When he finally finished the whole thing, he gently slammed the glass on the coffee table in the living room in front of him in triumph. "There. I did it. Woooo." He said sarcastically, (which um, was Alex's thing, but ok,) his words slurring, indicating that, now he was drunk as well as nauseous. Everyone giggled, excited to see what Jonas's next move was. "Who's turn is it now?" Some one asked.

"Ummm, I'll go for Alex on this one."  
  
This was new. Alex was surprised, almost scared, feeling her face start to heat up. "Oh. Ok. Shoot."

"Alright, truth or dare?" He said, almost teasing her. Alex thought for a moment tapping her glass and decided. "I'll do a truth. Hit me." Alex said a little slurred. She was getting a little drunk too, about to get up and grab a beer from the cooler in the center of the room before Michael made a quick gesture for her not to.

"Hm...lemme think..." he said, thinking of something embarrassing to ask her. He then let out a mischievous low chuckle, rising excitement in the group. "Uh oh. Lay it on me easy now, Jonas." Alex said with slight suspicion. "Ok, ok, alright. When's the last time you made out with someone?" He said, snickering uncontrollably in between his words.

The rest of the teens grew cheeky expressions, snickering quietly. Alex sat quiet, first confused, then embarrassed. Alex was always so non-sexual, they called her 'Ace Alex' for awhile.

Alex flinched at that question. _When's the last time you made out with someone._ Jonas asked Clarissa that during a game of truth or slap on the island. She shivered at the thought.

She could say " _I don't even remember_ ," or " _a couple months ago,_ " or " _pfftt, yesterday._ " She could make up a story and be cool and front of her friends and disappoint her brother and go join Clarissa to be what she was. Or she tell the actual truth, and say she's never even kissed anyone before, because she never really had the audacity to care abut romance. God forbid somebody have a crush on Alex; they'd either get the " _sorry, I'm not really about dating_ ," or just the straight up, but still kindly " _no_." Either way, it's rejection, and rejection hurts. It took her awhile to figure out which one wasn't going to make her night end in flames.

The funny thing was that what she didn't know was that it was going to end in his arms.

It felt like everyone was closing in on her, waiting, wanting, desperate to hear if Alex, the girl who was too-cool-for-school with blue hair and not a care in the world, not even so much as for dating, ever actually kissed someone. 

 _God_ , why was a _kiss_ such a big deal? 

So she went with, "I mean, yeah, like once, but I honestly don't even remember who it was or how it went."

Michael started looking uncomfortable, wondering why Jonas was basically probing her about her romantic and (possibly?) sex life, and not if she would get tattoo or what she'd do in the last 10 minutes of her life.

Jonas, though, wasn't convinced, along with a couple other of people. "I kinda don't believe you in that one. I feel like that's something you should remember."

And then, of course, Clarissa chimed in. "Yeah, why don't you be a doll and just tell us all about this kiss you supposedly had. I wanna know if this was even more."

Alex had gotten a little more pissed off then she should be at this point. "Look, it's whatever, I really don't remember, all I remember was that it was just for shits and giggles, nothing beyond fingering, because I _know_ that's what you're thinking, Clarissa."

Alex could feel drops of sweat rolling down her back. Since when was lying hard? _Once Clarissa gets involved_ , she thought. Clarissa cuts so deep down to you that you can't help but confess. But Alex wasn't about to.

Clarissa didn't answer, just smirking at another success at pissing Alex _the fuck_ off. She piped up again, "Oh man, I bet you're _such_ a good kisser, Alex. Did you get any tongue action, or what?" the sarcasm heavy in her voice.

Then, somehow, the words, "I don't know! _Maybe_! I forgot Clarissa!" Slipped out of Alex's mouth.

Everyone's mouth gaped open. Silence lingered in the air like an extremely strong perfume. A million eyes focused on Alex like she was something wild, which at this point, kind of was. Then after a very long moment, Jonas broke the silence and mumbled under his breath, "yeah right." and casually took a sip from his cup.

Alex heard him though, immediately offended for some reason.

"What do you mean, ' _yeah right_?'" She said, sarcasm screaming in her words.

"' _yeah right_ ' as in _yeah right_ , you totally kissed someone. I'm sorry, that's just- I don't believe that, I seriously want to slap you right now because I know you're lying, I mean why couldn't we play truth or slap, you guys?"

A couple people laughed, and agreed. Truth or slap _was_ better. But still. Alex was done getting humiliated.

"Ok, yeah, but what gives you that ide-"

"Okaayyyy!...um Alex, your turn to pick someone, right?" Another friend, Carly, said in a nervous tone.

"Yeah, I think it is. Jonas. Truth or dare?" She said in a very annoyed tone.

He looked up at her, annoyed. "What, why me again?"

"Because I feel like it." Alex bit at her words slowly, through clenched teeth, so hard and sharp she was startled at how much she sounded like Clarissa.

Jonas gave an irritated sigh. "Fine. Dare me again. Give me your worst."

His speech was still slurred. Everyone in the group was gone mildly silent now, whispering and snickering to each other, predicting what was gonna go on. "Ok. Seven minutes in heaven. Us. Now."

Once again, everyone and everything just _froze._  

Alex mentally slapped herself. _What the fuck are you doing?!_ She thought. _Alex! Get yourself together!_

Of course, Now everyone was extra interested. A couple long and exaggerated " _oohhh's_ " spread around. Jonas went wide eyed, shocked and reluctant and confused and so many thoughts running through his head that he just froze, the cup in his hand about to fall out of his grip.

Jonas mentally slapped himself too when the thought of just them two alone in a closet having fun in seven minutes crossed his mind.

Michael was a little angry now, disapproving of his sister's behavior. "Hey, Alex-" Michael started to get up, but then froze when she got up, staggering, and walked over to Jonas, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. "Wait, you're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not kidding! Come on, we're doing this, I dared you."

"Ok but just _why_ "?

"Can you just _stop_ asking questions _?_ "

Jonas hesitated. But what else was he going to do. He didn't say anything, he didn't even know what to say, because his throat was suddenly dry as hell.

He started this anyway. He was meaning for this to happen. But now he was having second thoughts. He sighed, giving her a frustrated look.

Alex started to rethink this too, but there was no going back now, it was too late to say, " _never mind, I dare you to drink another Horse Jizz_."

And then a _really_ dirty thought swept across her mind, wishing what ever was in her cup was bleach. 

"Fine. Let's just get it over with."

A couple gasps escaped everyone's lips. This went from a party to a show real quick.

Alex released her grip on his lower arm, and the two began walking towards the coat closet, which was a couple feet away from the premises, until Jonas felt a tight grip on his shoulder from behind him.  
  
It was Michael, and now he was full-on mad. He whisked Jonas around to face him, nose to nose, and whispered, "if you do anything to my sister, I will personally kill you."

Jonas thought long and hard, staring into Michael's usual soft chestnut eyes gone hard and overprotective with anger. Michael scared everyone out of their bodies when it came to Alex.

Jonas hesitated for a moment, before whispering back, "don't worry man, we're not really doing this, it's just a joke." He knew about Michael's worry for Alex. He knew how that felt. "I'll make sure of it."

Michael backed off a little bit, looking back at the group who was still silently watching them. "It better be, North Valley. Because if I find out you guys did some shit without some consent-"

"Michael. Leave it alone." Alex snapped out of nowhere.

 _Ok, Alex? what the fuck is going on, really,_ Jonas thought.

Michael hesitated. But his vibe eventually softened. Everyone literally just _sat_ there, just _watching_ , mouths and eyes wide open, a couple beers spilled on the floor. Everyone finally came back to their senses when Michael walked back to his spot and said, "Ok then. Set a timer and come back out. Ben you're up! Truth or dare?"

Jonas turned back to face Alex who's expression was mixed with anger, frustration, and about a million other emotions. Drops of sweat were rolling down his back, his jacket sticking to him. He then went back and followed Alex to heaven. His face pale with shock.

Alex lead him to the nearby closet, opening the door and switching on the dimly-lit lightbulb in the small space and rustled against the coats on their hangers. Jonas followed behind, closing and locking the door behind him, so nobody would come in.

Watching him lock the door sent a weird feeling to crawl down Alex's spine, despite the fact it was just for safety.

"Alright, well I'm setting a timer for seven minutes, starting...now." He said, holding out the g for too long, tapping away at his phone, then shoving it in his pocket.

The atmosphere in the space suddenly felt intimidating. Under-pressure.

Probably because Jonas was so big compared to Alex. All wide shoulders and tall, athletic figure, husky cigarette-filled voice and soft hazel-green eyes that might've seen too much or not enough. Alex wondered if some of the girls out there were jealous of her right now. 

She caught herself heating up. She caught herself observing his jawline. She caught herself staring at him when he wasn't looking, she caught herself watching him smoke a cigarette every time he pulled out a pack and lit one with an old lighter because in her opinion smoking was kind of sexy. She caught herself doing a lot of things. 

She basically had a crush on him, and she knew it, but she couldn't accept it.

(She was almost glad he wasn't her brother anymore; she wouldn't be okay loving him then. Alex liked him better as a friend. No one could replace Michael, not ever. Jonas could never be another brother, not like Michael ever was, anyway.)

Alex had already lost it enough so far, she didn't want to lose anything else in there, _shit_ , if there even was in there. But they were too close to each other. There was practically no room. Jonas meant to stick what he told Michael, but he had a feeling this was going to go an other way. They both had a feeling this was going to end the way it was...well, _supposed_ to. What where they expecting, anyway?

"Ok, so maybe this was a mistake." Alex started.

"Alex, Listen...um," Jonas started, stuttering with his words, Alex looking up at him, giving him her attention. "I'm sorry I even asked you that. I didn't mean for things to go like this I just-"

"No, Jonas, it's- it's fine, I'm the one who pulled us into this, I could've just let it go. I don't know what got to me..." Alex interrupted, laughing with guilt at her unthoughtful actions.

"It's fine, we both didn't mean what we said." He sighed and laughed. "I mean, we'll still be friends in the end, right?"

Alex scoffed. " _Aww_ , Jonas, you big sap," She laughed, A shy grin spreading on Jonas's face, the familiar line repeating through Alex's head. Aww, Jonas, you big sap, "Of course, I'm not letting something stupid like this put us in bad terms."

"Good to hear then." He said in a sigh of relief.

And then the awkward silence kicked in.

Alex felt herself start to sweat, her shirt sticking to her back, a feeling, some kind of... _feeling_ , creeping up her spine. She could see it in Jonas, too, watching him scratch the nape of his neck, avoiding eye contact. Everything felt like it was squeezing closer, the space between them getting smaller. Alex could feel Jonas's heavy breath on her skin, and the scent of tobacco and beer on his clothes. Something was about to happen. They could feel the presence of a bad idea in the room, about to take form.

"I..I lied. You're right. I'm 17 and still haven't kissed anyone." Alex said quietly, breaking the silence, the confession leaking out of her lips, so guilty and ashamed. But if felt good to say it.

" _I knew it_ , he whispered in triumph. "and- it's ok, I'm not gonna shame you for that or anything."

Alex looked up at him. His eyes were warm and assuring, soft and sweet. He grinned, his jawline stretching. Alex swore that jawline could cut glass. _Jesus_ , It drove her more crazy than the island ever did. "Thanks." She said over a cheesy grin.

"What else have you never done before?" His voice was soft now.

Alex blushed. There were a lot of things she had and hadn't done. Things she wanted to do, things she wish she hadn't done, things she felt she'd been missing out on.

Like kissing, for example.

"A lot of things," Alex said so quietly, it was almost a whisper. "I-"

They were so close, Jonas's long undercut that was just poking out of his beanie was brushing along her forehead, their jackets were rustling against each other. They could feel each other's breath on their cheeks, filling them with warmth. Alex couldn't finish.

"Alex.." Jonas started, his voice low and soft, laced with sweetness, if sound had a taste. It was hypnotizing.

"Yeah..?"

Then he just smiled.

And leaned in.

That was when everything just stopped.

Time, and air just... _froze_.

The only thing that hadn't stopped was Jonas's lips on hers.

At first she didn't even realize what he was doing, she thought it was just lips on lips, soft and gentle, like she was kissing a pillow. But it felt so _energetic_ , it just felt so _amazing_ , Alex couldn't believe this was what she was missing out on for so long.

And when Jonas brushed the side of her neck with his hand gently, the warmth of it felt so _nice_ , so _comfortable_. Alex didn't know what this was, but she wanted this moment to go on forever.

The kiss was chaste, and long, sweet, and burning, she memorized every detail of his lips and his eyes and his everything, until they ran out of breath, Jonas pulling away slowly, looking down into her soft chestnut eyes. "Jonas..." Alex stuttered. "W-"

" _That_ , Alex," Jonas finished, a wide grin on his perfect face, "was your first kiss."

Oh my god, she thought. Ohmygod, Ohmygod, Ohmygod, Ohmygod. A million thoughts, a million emotions, a million everything speeding through her head. Her cheeks flushing, the taste of cigarettes and beer and milk and memories and summer love lingering on her lips, her neck warm from his touch, her mouth half-gaping because she was in so much shock and surprise, god it was fucking _amazing_.

"Heads up," he leaned close to her face again, finishing in low whisper and a mischievous smirk, "you're about to get another one."

His lips brushed against hers before he fully tangled them together. Alex almost automatically hugged his neck, throwing each of her arms around him, pulling him closer, want and need pulsing through her veins, burning with anticipation. He threw his one arm around her back and tightly hugged her close, the other hand planting a loose grip on her waist, caressing it carefully. Jonas slightly pushed her back a little bit, leaving Alex against the wall of the room.

It wasn't until Jonas pulled away very slightly enough to look Alex about a centimeter away in the eye, lust and want and need and fire burning in his eyes, and nipped her lower lip harshly enough for her to gasp that he slipped his tongue in ever so swiftly, taking Alex by even more surprise.

His tongue went wild in her mouth, sliding and delving around, exploring every crevice of her mouth. Alex was so caught off guard she made sort of surprised sound at the back of her throat, half shock, half pleasure. She wasn't expecting tongue on the first kiss.

Jonas, at this point, grabbed her ass and propped her up against the wall, his hands sliding down to her thighs and holding her for support. A gasp and a giggle escaped from Alex, Jonas's grin growing even wider. "Y-you sure know what you're doing, huh?" She asked, stammering, a little impressed, a little overwhelmed, a little excited.

But before Jonas could open his mouth to reply, a loud _riiing_ _riiing_  came out, filling the room, muffled from his jacket pocket.

Jonas and Alex looked at each other for a moment, contemplating whether to go out and face everyone with embarrassment, or stay in and continue.

And so the decision was made when Jonas whispered, " _Fuck_ that." And Alex seized his face in her hands, pulling him into another deep kiss.

Alex felt the curl of a smirk on her lips, pushing in her tongue through his for another wild expedition in his mouth. Jonas's face was heating up by the second in her hands, melting at her touch. His hands traveled to her waist, holding her back against the wall, his body pressing against hers, their hips trapped together. Alex felt what she predicted must have been Jonas's dick, pressed against her pelvis, rock hard through the fabric of his jeans. She flushed at the feel of him, wondering if the feel of her was actually turning him on.

Jonas pulled away again, receiving a sharp gasp from Alex, from losing her breath so many times. He planted kisses everywhere; her cheeks, around her mouth, her jawline, and her neck. _God_ , when he came down to her neck, Alex shivered in pleasure. She felt so bad. But it felt _good_ to be bad for once.

Then, he sharply bit the side of her neck, his teeth sinking in, sucking on her skin. Alex breathed rapid and heavily; small whimpers and moans escaping her lips when he began sucking gently on a tender spot. "You like that, don't you?"

The way he said it though, the way he looked up at her from her neck with big, bad, green eyes, pure lust in his voice, set Alex fully stoned in arousal. "y-yeah," she said, still stuttering through heavy breathing. Jonas sent another seductive smirk her way again, and slowly went back down to place another hickey on the side of her neck.

With her arms hugging his neck, she pulled off his beanie, gently letting it fall out of her grip and ran her hands through his hair, tugging it gently. She felt his lips and teeth curl into a smile on her neck. He teased her by running his fingers along the waistband of her jeans, tugging at them, threatening to rip them off.

Alex only responded by moving her hands down to his lower back, caressing his sides, and slowly lifted up his shirt by running her thumb along the hem of it, pulling it upwards. Jonas pulled away to help her, taking off his jacket swiftly, throwing it off to the side and pulled off his shirt, the swift roll of his wide shoulders distracting her. He went in for another kiss, exploring Alex's mouth with a wild tongue again.

Alex also slowly took off Michael's jacket, letting it slide down her shoulders and arms and onto the floor, Jonas lifting up her shirt for her, pulling it off as she raised her arms for him, exposing her chest and a nude bra.

Now they were both shirtless, exploring each other's mouths with possessed tongues and flushed cheeks, Jonas gripping her thighs, propping her up and slowly grinding against Alex on the cold dry wall, her humming a moan into the kiss all at once. God, it was all just happening so fast.

He slowly began picking up the pace, "Is this...okay? I don't wanna-"

"It's more than okay, _please_ ," Alex said, begging through her breath rapidly increasing and her grip tightening, clawing at his back, her hands shifting between his waist and his face as he kissed her. His hard length rubbing against her pelvis as he playfully bit her lower lip again, Alex gasping in surprise once more. He moved his kisses around; to her jawline to trace it with soft pecks, or to her ear to gently nip it, going for her neck to plant another hickey.

The room suddenly became hot as an oven, strengthening the urge in both of the to take more clothes off. Alex reached for her jeans, her fingers tracing around the zipper, but Jonas beat her to it. He unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, until-

 

"Alex? Jonas? You guys still in there?"

 

It was Michael.

 

Jonas froze, his eyes wide and body stiff. Alex lost all the color in her face, frozen in horror, throat dry. They looked at each other, then at the door, then at each other again, terrified. When they finally came back to reality, Alex responded, "Yeah. What, is it seven minutes already?"

"Uhhhhhhh..yeah? Like, past seven minutes I think? C'mon, we already went around the whole circle, we're playing beer pong now."

"Ok. We're comin."

And with that, they detached from each other, scrambling for their clothes on the floor and rapidly put them back on, Jonas placing his beanie back on his messy head and Alex fixing her hair back into a neat blue ponytail and messy bangs.

After finally finishing getting dressed in 30 seconds, Alex reached for the door handle, prepared to meet a drunk Michael and the questions they'd soon be bombarded with.

But Jonas suddenly grabbed her wrist, whisking her around, and pulled her close with his other hand on her waist. He moved closer to her face, Alex feeling a warm exhale on her ear, shivering in his grasp and a blush creeping up on her cheeks, as he whispered, "We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah, maybe we should," Alex responded with a smile, as Jonas took a last kiss on her lips, the same taste of cigarettes and beer and milk and memories and summer love on his lips.

And with that, Alex opened the door, walking out with Jonas trailing behind her, a grin on both of their faces, meeting their friends in the living room, prepared for the the questions they would about to be bombarded with.

 (Thank _god_ michael was drunk, if he'd been sober they would have both died that night.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Plz excuse my shitty writing I wrote this instead of sleeping  
> 2\. God I love these two  
> 3\. I've been trying to write about them for so long  
> 4\. Damn I'm pure trash  
> 5\. Thanks for stoppin by:)


End file.
